Here Kitty Kitty, there Kitty Kitty
by AlannaErin
Summary: Something is going on with Kitty. Will Kurt be able to keep her from getting grounded again, or worse, killed?
1. Homework and Secrets

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters from Marvel comics.  Please enjoy.  J

The room was dark, save for the bright computer screen, and the dim light from the hall.  Cold fingers typed rather rapidly that morning in the Institute library.  Kitty Pryde hunched over her laptop in dire concentration, attempting to finish her lab report for her Geology class.  A noise in the outside hall made her flinch, but she assumed I was only Kurt making his way to the bathroom.  She glanced at the clock on her computer.  3:30 A.M.  She yawned, but shook it off and continued her work.

If she weren't so wrapped up in her work, the young mutant would have noticed the growing shadow of Logan cast upon the bookshelf in front of her.  Kitty typed on, squinting her eyes in pain from the luminous computer light in her face.

"What are ya doin' up, half-pint?" Logan snarled.

Kitty jumped in her chair and spun around.  She looked apologetically up at Logan but said nothing. 

Logan grunted and pursued, "You were out with rock tumbler again, weren't you?"  Kitty watched as his eyes narrowed.

Kitty bit her lower lip and felt her stomach muscles tighten.  Looking at the floor, she let out a quiet sigh and then looked up again at the humungous mutant called Wolverine.  She couldn't tell him the truth.

"Like, I just had to revise my report.  I have to keep up my grade, ya know?"  She carefully avoided Logan's question.  She bit her lower lip again, hoping Logan would accept her answer.  Logan simply glared back at her.

**************************************************

_That day at Bayville High:_

"Just a little more to the left.  No wait, right.  Oh no he's moving again!"  Kurt mumbled to himself as his hands followed Scott Summers around with a spoonful of green gelatin from a nearby table. Kurt Scott arose from his crowded lunch table and made his way towards the garbage can just off to the left of Kurt.  

Kurt held on to the base of the spoon tightly with his left hand and hooked one right finger over the top.  He bent it back and aimed directly at Scott's face.  He squinted one eye and mentally counted down. 3.2. "Hey, Kurt, like, what's up?" Kitty put her hand on Kurt's shoulder from behind.

The spoon of gelatin flew up in the air a ways, and then fell back down on Kurt's lap.  "Kitty! Oh, come on!  You just ruined da perfect attack of da green kind!" 

Kitty giggled. "I'm so sorry, Kurt! Like I didn't mean to scare you."

The spoon-size green slop and spoon would have been enough, but the alarmed blue mutant slammed his arms down in frustration on the cafeteria table, causing his own tray to flip once, spewing his mashed potatoes, corn and what smelt like sour milk on his lap.

"Ughh, Kitty!"  Kurt shot up from the table and used his napkin to get what he could off of his pants.  The potent smell found his nose and confirmed that the milk was indeed sour.  

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Kitty stammered, trying to hold back a laugh.  She quickly changed her disposition when Kurt tried to get up and leave.

"No, Kurt, please, I need to talk to you.  Just wait for like a sec, ok?"

Kurt sighed but decided it wasn't worth it to ignore Kitty.  He quite admired her, because she always seemed to understand him, even if Kurt did get a little annoying. "Fine.  But you owe me a new pair of pants!  Ugh.anyways, what's up?"

Kitty took a deep breath and looked at her friend.  "I'm in trouble, Kurt.  Logan knows."

Kitty looked down at the cement floor and waited for Kurt's response.  He was watching his prey walk across the courtyard.  He located his weapon and scooped up some mashed potatoes that had landed on the bench.

"Kurt?  Did you hear me?" Kitty looked desperately into her friend's face.

Kurt nodded.  "What exactly does he know?"

"Kurt! You are not listening." She grabbed a hold of the spoon and forced it out of Kurt's hand.  After setting it down, she shakily said, "Logan knows about us."


	2. Kurt the Jerk?

Kurt laughed.  "Vat about us?" Kurt's eyes darted from Kitty's desperate face to Scott slowly making his way back to the courtyard tables.

"Like, he knows about the date last night."

"Oh, I get it! Ha, ha good one Kitty!" Kurt replied, still wary of his prey.

Kitty frowned.  "Kurt, it was just last night! Remember?  We didn't get back to the Institute until like, two in the morning."

"Date?  You and me?" Kurt gave Kitty a playful punch on her shoulder.  "Aw, now Kitty you know I think de world of you, but we veren't out together last night.  You were with Lance, veren't you?"  Kurt screwed up his face when he rediscovered the mess on his lap.  "Uggh, Kitty listen I really need to clean dis stuff up."  He proceeded to get up, but Kitty grabbed his arm.

"No, I wasn't with Lance.  I was with you."  Kitty bit her lip and glances up at the trees overhead.  "Logan thought I was with Lance too, is that what you told him?  I told him I wasn't with Lance but he grounded me anyways for breaking curfew!"

"I didn't tell Logan anything, Kitty.  Listen maybe you're just tired.  Maybe you're spending too much time on your schoolwork, you think?  You need to learn to let loose every once in awhile, girl!"  Kurt gave her another playful punch and made his way to the locker room to change his pants.

Kitty didn't pursue him anymore.  "_Maybe I'm going crazy."_  She picked up her books, and briskly walked off to her Geology class.  "_Or maybe_ _Kurt is just a major jerk."_

**************************************************

When Kitty arrived to her classroom, it was deserted, as she expected.  She wanted to be the first to hand in her report.  She placed her books on her desk and sat down in a huff.  "_Why would Kurt pretend that he wasn't with me last night?  Would he really do something that mean?  I'm just tired is all",_ she finally decided.  

She opened up her portfolio to retrieve her report.  She always kept every critical piece of homework inside that portfolio.  Then her heart sunk down to her stomach.  The report wasn't there.

Students began filing into the room.  She saw he teacher come in from the side door, and panicked.  _"Now I know I'm going crazy,"_ she thought.

She took a deep breath and held it in.  Slowly she got up as the other students crowded in front of her.  Kitty had never turned in anything late before.  She felt her stomach muscles tighten again and her knees felt weak.  She reached her teacher's desk and mournfully looked up at him. 

"Kitty?" her teacher looked down at her through his glasses.

"Um, could I have an extra day to turn in my report?" she meekly said.

Her teacher chuckled a bit.  "Oh Kitty, I'm sure you'll have no problem finishing the report on time.  You've always been my star pupil.  Hmm let's see here." He rummaged through his desk and handed her a small strip of paper.  It read:  "Kitty Pryde, Due next week: Report on Igneous Rocks and how they are formed."

Kitty lowered her eyebrows.  "But, I thought this was due today?"  Her mind boggled as she frantically awaited her teacher's response. 

"Oh, heaven's no.  I only told you about the assignment yesterday.  And this one is yours", he said, pointing to the paper Kitty held gingerly in her hands.

  Stunned, Kitty sat back down in her desk, looked at the piece of paper in her hands, reading it over and over again. _"Maybe Kurt's right.  Maybe I am working too hard."_

                             *****************************************************************

"Jean!  Hey Jean, wait up!"  Kitty waved to Jean Grey from across the street.  Jean was in the student parking lot unlocking her car door. 

Without looking, Kitty ran across the street in hopes that Jean would give her a ride. Jean looked up and waved but then fear struck her face. "Kitty, look out!"

 Something red glimmered in the corner of her eye, and before she could think she tried to phase through the oncoming car about to hit her.  She felt the force of the car knock her to the ground.  Various images and thoughts whirled through her mind, but one thought in particular stood out: _"Why couldn't I phase?"_


End file.
